galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Brunar Bendixen orders Off World Weapons
Brunar Bendixen orders Off World Weapons Scene Especially the White on Red boats of the Lindberg’s fished closer and closer. Brunar complained to the Lindberg clan chief and expected them to respect the Bendixen Grounds , but he was laughed at and the Lindberg Chief pointed out that the oceans were free for all. Then Lindberg had the nerve and pointed out that he had a very tight relationship with the Olafson clan and their allies and that it would be unhealthy for the Bendixen and their allies to do something else about that. Brunar depended on his Father who was an Elder now to do something about that and the very day after his father was elevated into the inner ring he was assassinated on the open street, just before the Net and tackle store the Lindbergs operated and only a few doors down from Hogun’s Inn , Hogun being an Olafson making this much less of a coincidence and the work of some fictitious girl killers, but more likely the work of arrogant Adolph Lindberg or his vile companion Isegrim Olafson . Isegrim was known for his schemes and hidden attacks, especially if you listened to the Elhir chief . He wondered what he could do to affect his revenge and protect his business. Then he opened the richly carved traditional clan chest, once used to hold the clan Chief Insignia and activated the GalNet terminal hidden inside. Traditions were a good thing! They prevented his simple minded brother to have any say in the clan Business and kept the strange appetites his father had secret while he was alive, but there was a limit. Union Credits certainly improved things on Bendixen rock. He dialed the Climate Control just a little higher, it was short summer and he did like it nice and cool. He then leaned back in his finest English leather upholstered, Bentley Executive series CEO Hover chair , that had replaced the high backed unwieldy stone carved clan chief throne behind his desk and lit himself a real Terran cigar while he waited till the connection to his business partner at Para-Para was established and Simon Simonson appeared on the field screen.”Hello Brunar what a pleasant surprise. I was actually just inspecting your latest shipment and I must say the large black pearl you added as a gift is perhaps the nicest gift I ever got and quite generous. A very good customer of mine saw it and she wants it set in a collier . So I am glad you called, since I wanted to express my gratitude.” Brunar took the cigar between his fingers and carefully rolled the ash cone off into a marble ashtray “Well you may be able to advice me how you Off Worlders would handle my situation?” “GalNet is very secure, old friend but lets take steps and make it more so, before you continue and establish High Sec Mode .” Brunar explained his situation to his friend after they had switched to a highly encrypted and scrambled Virtual private Network connection. Aaron said .”Why don’t you equip your boats and subs that tend your crab farms with tech stop cannons ? They are perfectly legal and considered a purely defensive weapon. The effects of the weapon are invisible and on your primitive planet completely explainable. I bet a few subs that suddenly loose power and cause a nasty accident or two might deter future visits.” “I like that a lot! How do I get them?” “I send you two units and a man to install them. As for your other problem. I suggest you could hire a Private Detective , Head Hunter , Single Force Merc Unit or a Subtil Neutralisator . I give you the contact info of a good Connector I know and he can get you in contact with any of these specialists and they can take care of your problems, guaranteed.” Category:Events